


Spoopy Time

by Fae_King



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines are Parents, Bill and Jack give people heart attacks., Jack is an adorable three-year-old, M/M, They are also happily married, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_King/pseuds/Fae_King
Summary: Jack is pumped for this upcoming halloween and his father has something dreadfully amazing planned for his wife.





	Spoopy Time

"Hey Jack, daddy and mommy are home.” An adorable gasp was matched with little feet patting against the cherry oak wood floors down the hallway of the couple’s house.

“Daddy!” Bill got on his knees to hug his darling child. “I missed you, daddy.”

“Oh, I missed you too sweetheart. You weren’t bad for your grunckels right?” Jack just shrugged with evil burning in his eyes. “That’s my boy!” Bill whispered and held Jack tighter.

“Jack-a-boy!” Dipper beamed as he walked through the door with a soft smile and arms held out open.

“Mommy!” Jack made a B-line for Dipper and tackled him sending them both crashing to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Around this time Ford had shuffled from the living room with an extremely tired look etched on his long old features.

“Oh, hello Bill, Dipper. You didn’t tell me the only thing he would fall asleep to was We’ll meet again by Vera Lynn.” Ford’s entire face twitched with mention of the song.

“I swear if I hear that song again I am going to do something illegal.” Stan’s gruff voice could be heard from the kitchen table, as he was clutching a cup of steaming coffee.

“Yeah, yeah just don’t get my kid killed Stan. And I totally forgot to tell you, Dipper told me and it slipped my mind. Whoopsies.” A slight condescending smirk danced on Bill’s lips and the Pine twins returned the gesture with a dark, annoyed glare.

“But other than his determination to keep us up all night he was really good and a sweet kid. Very Much like you Dipper, minus his interest in deer teeth.” Ford added and now all the Pines aggressively glared at Bill.

“Hey, that ain’t all of it! What do we say about dear teeth Jack?” Jack smiled and grabbed some actual deer teeth and began his little act.  
“Deer teeth for you kid!” Dipper let out a snort and an adorable giggle.

Shaking his head, Stan added his two cents. “Anywho, kids, Mable somehow convinced us to throw a Halloween party at the mystery shack, so Jack, you,” He turned to Dipper with a smirk. “And your bullshit headed husband are invited.”

Jack’s golden forest irises got large and his started flailing his arms running in circles, successfully hitting a wall. Bill rushed over immediately and began to assess the damages.

“Are you okay Jack?” The demon asked annoyed as he watched his son smile demonically.

“Daddy, is-is it time for the spoopy?” Bill couldn’t take it anymore, he got up walked away with his hands in the air with a razor smile, similar to Jacks.

“This child, I swear!” Bill shouted as he walked out the door, shaking his head, quietly laughing at Bill’s dramatics Dipper went and picked his three-year-old off the floor.

“Mommy, is it time to get spoopy?” Jack began to bounce up and down in ecstasy.

“Yes, yes, time to get spooky, but,” taking a quick glance at his watched, along with some serious praying a smile smeared itself on Dipper’s face. “It is also bedtime.”

“Awe but I don’t wanna go to bed mommy!” Jack displayed a small pout and crossed his arms in rebellion.

“Jack spooky time is in two days don’t you want it to come quicker?” The child nodded. “Then a good way to get energy and make time go by faster is going to bed. Time flies and you don't even know it!” The child’s brow furrowed contemplating this, then came to his mother’s terms.

“Okay, only these two days, unless I can make spoopy time next year come faster.” Rolling his caramel eyes Dipper made a ‘shooing’ motion with his hands.

“Yes, yes now off to bed with you. And I will send your father to play that godforsaken song and tuck you in. Goodnight sweetie.” Nodding in agreement the child produced a yawn and shuffled upstairs suddenly feeling tired.

“Night mommy, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.”

“Night kiddo.” Stan said with a small smile and a little wave.

“Yes, goodnight Jack, hope you sleep well, my little scientist.” And with that, the room fell silent, well save for the soft humming of Bill’s voice soothing the child to sleep upstairs.

~~~

As far as Jack and Bill were concerned it was ‘spooky time’ and they had a devious plan sorted out. Dipper went out to buy a few items his sister, last minute, requested for the party and maybe get a little something for himself. So Jack set out to complete his mission, he patiently waited till his mother pulled out of the driveway and then flew down the stairs with various scary Halloween decorations.

“Daddy! Mommy is gone! Time to spoopy him!” Bill nodded picking up his child and began to deck out the place. Bill was glad, Jack was the only child that wasn’t afraid of his...unique… Halloween decorations. Then again Jack was his offspring so it didn’t surprise him too much. The room dimmed and the simple decorations Jack brought down were transformed in hell spawns that would make the bravest of men cry. Both boys heard Dipper pull in the driveway and his car door shut.

“Okay, let's get into positions,” Bill whispered and was answered with a nod from his angel.

Dipper sighed as he came up to the door, he was about to turn the brass doorknob but the door opened itself with a loud long annoying creak. He brushed it off and entered the house, he made it for the kitchen and began to situate the groceries. He put the milk in their ugly pale yellow fridge along with other perishables, minding his own, he heard something fall over. A book maybe? It wasn’t large is all he knew. Curiosity was killing him so he went to investigate, he first went into the living room and found that nothing was disturbed then visited the bedrooms and it turned up the same as the living room. He pushed it out of his mind as a tight ball in his stomach began to form, he ventured down the hallway and was about to round the corner when he noticed the basement door was wide open, and letting cold draft blow in. Brows furrowed he cautiously stepped to the iron door, his fingertips scraped against the cool metal and a burst of childish laughter bellowed from beneath him.

“Jack? Come on you know you shouldn’t be down here!” Dipper’s oxfords clicked against the first stair step as it screamed underneath his weight. “Jack Pine Cipher!” Dipper’s fear began to thicken with every step he took into the dark basement, and laughter made itself apparent behind him. Whipping around in fright he tried to catch a glimpse of what was laughing but failed.

“Okay-Haha- you two got me, I am very frightened! Come on out!” Dipper’s voice was weary and grim, if he had a tail, it would be between his legs. The Iron door shut with a loud thunk and Dipper let out a short scream, desperately he was feeling the walls for the light switch. Successfully he found it and the energy surged through the wires to the bulb. He watched the light flicker and dim, then out of the corner of his eye he saw two shadows dart across the room. The hairs stood straight on the back of his neck, his body shivered with fear, and his eyes watered. At that moment he swore his life flashed before his eyes, a dead bat fell from ceiling and blood pooled at his feet. Dipper couldn’t scream at all, the thing he could was make distressed choking sounds, and well, race up the moldy staircase and bang on the metal door.

“Bill!” Dipper shrieked as the door wouldn't budge. “Please!” No answer was returned and Dipper slid down against the door and cried.

He was going to die, it was just apparent at this point.

And he didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.

While he covered his face with his hands, not wishing to see what was sure to kill him, he heard a soft boo, and then a ‘we’re sorry.’ Removing his hands from his face he saw the concerned faces of his husband and child.

“Y-you!” Dipper said in a hoarse voice, he couldn’t believe they would do this to him.

“Pine Tree, hey, calm down...shh,” Bill pulled Dipper in his arms and soothed him by petting his hair.

“I am sorry mommy,” Jack whispered ashamed of himself, then perked when he heard his mother laughing.

“Y-you two! I swear! I will get my revenge! Grrr!” He said shaking his fist in fake anger as the tear began to disappear from his eyes.

They all laughed together and Bill pulled them in for a group hug as Dipper and Jack yawned.

“Looks like my angels are tired huh?” The pair nodded in unison and Bill scoop Dipper up with Jack safely in his arms. “Well, lets get to bed then.” Bill carried his miracles up the staircase and kissed them both as he set them on the bed. He turned out the light then crawling in himself.

~~~

Halloween was now upon them and Bill was downstairs with Jack making breakfast for Dipper.

“Nuuu, daddy it needs more sparkles! And glitter!” The three-year-old rummaged through the baking cabinet and pulled out orange edible glitter Auntie Mabel gave him. “There.” He sprinkled a little-okay lets be real, a lot onto the pancakes Bill made. “Let's give it to mommy!” Nodding the demon set everything on a tray and tiptoed upstairs.

“He is all yours tiger!” Jack burst into the room and began to jump on the king-sized bed chanting ‘mommy’.

“Mommy! Wake up! It is spoopy time! And we have food!” Dipper groaned and rolled over.

“Mmmm, do my ears deceive me? I heard that there is the promise of food.” Jack flopped down on Dipper and wrapped his small limbs around his frame.

“Mhm! Now get up! I put glitter on your pankicks!” The brunette rolled over and smothered his son in cuddles and kisses.

“You are just so cute! I could eat you up!” Making faking eating sounds, Bill rolled his eye and joined them on the bed.

“You are both very cute, but,” The two lifelines of his world looked at him in curiosity. “We need to get ready for that party, no?” Jack gasped and rolled off the bed, landing on the cold wooden floor with a thump.

“Stay here! I want to show you something!” Brushing himself, the half demon ran into his bedroom and set to work.

“Lord, Bill he wants to show us something,” Dipper said sarcastically, shaking his head.

“I know, just wait until he starts dating.” Bill chimed in a bit painfully, which was followed with an annoyed huff.

“Oh yeah? What is daddy going to do? Chase them out of the house?” The dream demon glance over to his love with and evil smirk and a deathly twinkle in his eye.

“No, I won’t intervene...unless you know, they break my baby’s heart.” The thought of it tore Bill in two, it made his blood boil. He, himself couldn’t imagine what he would to the person. If, he recalled correctly, he nearly ripped out Ford's beating heart from his chest when he made Dipper cry. But regardless of what will happen, he, and his beautiful wife will be creative.

“Ooh, I would have to bust out the rubber mats next to the drain in the basement, huh?” The only response Bill graced Dipper with was an evil chuckle and a sweet peck on his star littered forehead.

“Daddy! Mommy!” Jack came running into the room with a chaotic grin, completed with razor sharp canines. “Look! I am you guys!” The baby was dressed in a yellow and black brick suit, a fancy bow tie, and small oxfords. But that wasn’t all, he had Dipper’s old Pine Tree cap, backpack, and the Journal in his possession.

“Awe!” Bill squealed while his wife was fighting back tears, “You look so adorable! Who helped you put this together Pinecone?” The baby boy climbed on their bed and situated himself between his parents.

“Auntie Mable, she asked what I wanted to be and I said you guys!” Laughing, Dipper scooped his child and kissed his face tenderly.

“If you don’t mind me asking, but why?” Jack gave his parents this look that said ‘are you serious?’

“Because you guys are my heroes! Duh!” Now it was the demons turn to fight back tears, he never, in his wildest dreams, imagined anyone calling him their ‘hero.’

“Daddy, did I do something wrong?” Jack asked slightly worried as he put his small hands on his father's leg.

All Bill could do was shake his head and hug his son along with his lover.

“Your daddy is my hero too. He has even saved my life.” Dipper swore he saw his little baby’s eyes light up in excitement.

“Like in the fairy tales?!” The child asked in complete awe.

“Exactly like the fairy tales.” His mother responded with a light, warm, comforting smile.  
The three of them broke out in laughter as they fell back on the soft feather mattress, enjoying the time they were spending together.

~~~

“I can’t believe we all fell asleep Bill.” The brunette spat playfully, as he rubbed the sleep from his caramel irises. The Dream demon only hummed in response, rolling over he draped his arm over his lover and child.

“I say we go back to sleep.” Jack almost laid back down with his father but remembered the party tonight and somehow muster enough energy to be spritely.

“Nuu, Daddy! The party!” He began to shake Bill making him growl dangerously low as a warning, but of course, the child didn’t pick up on the potential danger he was getting himself into.

“Come on Bill- baby, get up, we promise Mable we would go.” Flopping out of bed like a fish, Bill shuffled to the bathroom to get ready, Dipper this year was the one to pick the costumes. The demon was forced to go as Frankenstein and Dipper was going to be the mad scientist/wife. The small human was going to tease his hair so he could achieve that lovely white streak and gravity defying hair. “Bill dear, we are going to be late at this rate, please hurry!” The caramel-eyed male called from the bedroom.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, the dream demon scoffed, he looked ridiculous. He had to admit, though, Dipper looked the same, maybe a little more sexy than ridiculous, but ridiculous nonetheless.

“Baby? You ready? I really don’t think I can contain Jack any longer!” Chuckling, Bill trotted down the steps with his phone, keys, and wallet in hand.

“Lets-a-go!” He mocked his son favorite go-chart character, earning him a laugh from both child and wife.

~~~

Sighing as he pulled into the driveway, Bill put their fifth generation mustang into park. Dipper shot him a worried glance, feeling a strange emotion rolling off his demon in waves as Ford and Stan both came out to retrieve their little Jack.

“Hey there little man! You ready to have some major fun?” Ford asked the little one, and Jack barely contained himself, he began to kick and squirm, wanting to be unbuckled from his car seat.

“Slow down there partner!” Dipper was delightfully surprised to see both of his grunckels dressed up for Halloween, Stan was dress as a cowboy from some weird 1860s era, as for Ford, he was... Well, Dipper couldn’t really figure out what the man was, all he knew was it looked cool.

“You guys coming?’ Jack asked as he noticed his parents haven’t even unbuckled.

“Hey, honey, go, we will catch up with you in a bit.” The demon cooed as his grunkel-in-laws whisked away with their son. Then he felt a soft hand on top of his which were glued to the gear stick.

“Bill, what is wrong? You are acting strange, and not in a necessarily good way.” Ripping his hand from the gears, the former king cupped his wife’s cheeks and stared lovingly into his eyes.

“I was just thinking about the last time I told you I loved you, now, now, guilty is charged, I don't remember.” Bill smiled sadly as he kissed his love’s fingers.

“Oh, Bill.” His human said playfully. “I know you love me, you don’t need to say it!”

“But-” Dipper gently put a finger to the larger males, blood tinted lips.

“Shh, actions are louder than words anyway.” Crawling onto his husband’s lap, Dipper gently pressed their lips together.

At first, Bill wasn’t expecting it but gladly melted into the kiss while resting his hands in his wife’s back pant’s pockets. The sweet kiss quickly turned into a steamy make-out session, Bill weaved his finger through the brunette's locks and gently pulled, causing a small moan leave the small human’s lips.

“Bill,” Dipper said out of breath gripping the demon’s coat. “We should head inside before someone comes out.” Disappointed, Bill huffed, then an idea came to mind.

“We continue this at home?” A sly smirk was etched upon Dipper’s mouth.

“You got yourself a deal, Mr. Cipher.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for any grammatical errors. I also would appreciate likes or suggestions, Jack is not a fully thought out character. It would be nice to hear other thoughts and suggestions than my own! Other than that, I do hope you enjoyed this one shot! -FK


End file.
